1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an apparatus for washing and drying discrete parts, and more particularly to such apparatus for cleaning dirt, grease and like other contaminants from the surface of the discrete parts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A prior washing and drying apparatus is known to utilize a basket storing a number of individual parts to be cleaned. The basket is introduced into a tank containing a volume of a cleaning liquid to submerse the parts therein for washing contaminants off the parts with application of vibrations to the parts. Then, the basket is removed from the tank for drying the parts by the use of a centrifugal dryer or other drying equipment. Thus, the prior apparatus relies upon batch processes which interrupts a continuous manufacturing line of feeding the parts to an assembly station.